Applicator bottles used for applying nail polish to finger and/or toe nails have long been known. These bottles include a single nail polish-filled internal chamber having a single cap engaged with a single applicator, which applicator is placed in the chamber. The nail polish reservoir is always of a single color, so that only a single color or type of nail polish can be applied to a finger or toe nail at any given time. Examples of a wide range of nail polish applicators, bottles, and brushes are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,741 to Dumler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,497 to Bachmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. D387,909 to Mattson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,554 to Goldberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,090 to Juhl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,837 to Juhl et al., U.S. Pat. No. D363,375 to Arntsen, U.S. Pat. No. D353,101 to Desgrippes, U.S. Pat. No. D345,918 to Chevassus, U.S. Pat. No. D341,255 to Leone, U.S. Pat. No. D333,573 to Kamen, U.S. Pat. No. D331,697 to Desgrippes, U.S. Pat. No. D325,523 to Restrepo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,525 to Konose, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,315 to Pessis, U.S. Pat. No. D311,258 to Jankewitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,745 to Vauquelin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,318 to Gaylord, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. D308,635 to Dinunccio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,282 to Morane et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,520 to Reid et al., U.S. Pat. No. D291,374 to Korper, U.S. Pat. No. D289,088 to Jankewitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,637 to Winthrop, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,657 to Stanford, U.S. Pat. No. D285,011 to Jankewitz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,622 to Poppendieck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,060 to Walker, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,617 to Bandell.
These days, the designs created on finger and toe nails by manicurists are quite intricate. Many of these designs employ two or more differently colored nail polishes. Also, these designs typically include multi-colored stripes. The methods of and applicators for applying the nail polish to a nail, however, have not evolved to keep pace with the advancements in design. Creating these intricate designs is still time consuming and therefore unnecessarily expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,839 to Pettengill discloses a dual chambered mascara applicator comprising a dual brush assembly that snaps together with a dual chambered mascara reservoir. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,328 to Elements discloses a dual chambered mascara applicator very similar to that described in the Pettengill patent except that the shape of the bristles on the dual brush of this applicator have been designed to have a particular construction. In each of these systems, the mascara is of the same color in each chamber, and the brushes are of a construction which is optimized for applying mascara but which is totally unsuitable for applying nail polish.
Accordingly, a need remains for a nail polish applicator system which will facilitate the creation of intricate, and in particular striped, designs. The art neither discloses nor suggests a nail polish applicator system as claimed herein.